


change of pace

by wolfodder



Series: Shiritori adventures [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 04:25:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6037951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfodder/pseuds/wolfodder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyungsoo's messenger comes with a special job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	change of pace

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a part of a story I'm writing with some OCs but since they're not ready yet I changed it to EXO for the time being.

"Got a job for me?" Kyungsoo doesn't bother to look up from his blade as he cleans it. That last job of his was easy, but there is always a tedious amount of blood involved.  
  
There is a short laugh as Junmyeon steps further into the room. "You always know when I'm here. It's impressive."  
  
"I asked you a question, Junmyeon," says Kyungsoo, finally putting down the dagger and turning to look at the djinn.  
  
"You did," Junmyeon muses. "And I do have a job. Patience, please. I want the correct dramatic effect, so I need to think."  
  
Kyungsoo groans, but decides to humor the guy and waits for him to speak. Junmyeon seems to be thinking, yes, but one can never be sure with him. He could be thinking about his last meal. Still, Kyungsoo knows that the djinn can take his time, and it's usually best to just listen to him.  
  
"So?" Kyungsoo asks after several minutes of silence, his patience wearing thin.  
  
" _So_ , the king of Tarens wants you to kill someone." Junmyeon looks very amused at this. There has to be something more to it, then - this isn't the first time Kyungsoo has had a job from a king. "And who would that be?"  
  
"Did you know that the Tarensi people are going through a very bloody war?" Junmyeon examines his nails, then looks back at Kyungsoo with an inquisitive gaze. In reply, Kyungsoo simply shrugs. "Well, they have some quite interesting beliefs. Like the incarnation of Death himself. I'm sure the king will fill you in when you arrive."  
  
Death himself? "That's a new one. You're not messing with me, are you?"  
  
"Hey," says Junmyeon, though he's still grinning, "I'm just the messenger."


End file.
